The High Warlock of Venice
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico di Angelo, High Warlock of Venice, is visiting his friend Magnus in New York. The Institute got some backup from Idris to find the Soul Sword, namely two parabatai by the names of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Through Alec and Jace, Percy gets to meet his first warlocks. And he instantly wants to keep one of them. (Hint: It's not Magnus) Magnus/Alec/Jace & Nico/Percy slash


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The High Warlock of Venice || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: The High Warlock of Venice – Like Romeo and Juliet Without the Death

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians | Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Percy Jackson_ books reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, jealousy, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, BDSM, pet-play, collars, butt-plugs

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Nico di Angelo, the High Warlock of Venice, is visiting Magnus. Magnus has to show off all the sights of New York; including the pretty Shadowhunters. The Institute has some backup to help find the Soul Sword, one of them being Percy Jackson, who instantly picks Nico's interest.

 **The High Warlock of Venice**

 _Like Romeo and Juliet Without the Death_

"Magnus, when you said you wanted to show me the sights of New York, I did not expect the local Institute. I've heard rumors that you are being very... chummy with the local Shadowhunters, but..."

Magnus had a nearly wicked smirk on his lips as he led the way deeper into the belly of the Institute. He did plan on showing off to his European friend. The High Warlock of Venice had decided to drop by and surprise Magnus. The two of them hadn't seen each other in decades. And about everything that might have changed in the general landscape of New York, there was really only one thing Magnus wanted to show off to his friend.

"Ah, but in here is the nicest view in all of New York", purred Magnus delighted.

The two of them reached the training room in the Institute and as Magnus had hoped, he did find the most gorgeous sight in all of New York. Both Alec and Jace were shirtless and they were covered in sweat as they sparred with each other. Magnus' eyes shone golden as he watched his pretty Shadowhunters. Well, only one of them was officially his, but over the past months of living with Jace Wayland, Magnus had grown rather fond of the idea of calling both parabatai _his_.

"...Nice", hummed Magnus' friend in appreciation. "Which one is yours?"

"Mine?", asked Magnus innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Magnus Bane, I have known you long enough to know this isn't just a visit at the zoo where you only look and don't touch. Now, which one is it? The dark one or the light one?"

Magnus hummed once more as he leaned against the rail and watched Alec and Jace. "The dark one. For now. But... you could say I have plans for the pretty blonde."

"Magnus. You know, I got used to you ogling us when we train, but that you bring spectators..."

Magnus smiled brightly as he opened his arms to welcome Alec and pull the Shadowhunter into a deep kiss. Alec was more than willing to deepen the kiss, leaning into his warlock's embrace.

"Alexander, this is my old friend Nico di Angelo, the High Warlock of Venice", introduced Magnus amused. "Nico, this is my pretty Shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec rolled his eyes pointedly, cheeks tinted pink as he turned toward their visitor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister di Angelo. Please, don't believe everything Magnus says."

"Oh, I know which parts to take at face-value", chuckled Nico amused, eyes penetrating.

The warlock was intense, to put it lightly. His eyes were unsettling. Black eyeballs and silver irises. Just looking into the warlock's eyes made Alec shudder. When Nico blinked, his eyes turned normal. White eyeballs, dark-brown irises, mischief dancing in them. The Italian warlock had olive-colored skin, sharp cheekbones and wild, unruly curls on his head. He was roughly Alec's height, yet his aura seemed as all-dominating as Magnus'. Alec wasn't sure what to think about the other man, but he knew to trust Magnus' judgment, so he offered a friendly smile.

"Alec. Shower?", called Jace out as he headed into the other direction.

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you", called Alec back before he turned to steal another kiss from Magnus. "Sorry. I gotta go. We're expecting some more backup from Idris. After... all the losses the Institute suffered when Valentine and his men took over, we need all the help we can get."

"Enjoy your shower, darling", smiled Magnus with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Alec's face was beet-red as he waved the two warlocks goodbye and headed after Jace. Honestly, Alec didn't know what was worse. When Magnus had been low-key jealous of Jace and had mostly ignored Jace, or now that Magnus also wanted Jace and kept teasing Alec about it. The latter. Most definitely the latter. Not that Alec wasn't kind of happy about this, because he had started to feel majorly guilty about still being in love with Jace while being in a relationship with Magnus.

"Who was the fancy guy next to your fancy guy?", asked Jace casually.

"High Warlock of Venice. Over for a visit", replied Alec.

Jace hummed in acknowledgment as the two made it to the showers. Alec couldn't keep the hunger from his eyes as he watched his parabatai strip down in the changing room before the two went to shower. Lydia had told Alec that she knew the two Shadowhunters arriving today and that she would vouch for them. Which was good, because Alec trusted Aldertree as far as he could throw the guy. No, less than that. He did however trust Lydia and the more Shadowhunters they got that they could trust, the easier they'd find the Soul Sword again. Which, really, had highest priority right now. Jace hadn't taken the loss of the Soul Sword lightly, not after he had been the one to activate it. It was slowly eating away on the blonde and Alec hated that.

/break\

By the time Jace and Alec were clean and dry and heading toward Lydia, the composed woman was already engaged in conversation with two strangers. One was a tall blonde woman, gorgeous with broad curls and bright gray eyes, smiling as she talked to Lydia. The other hung back a little, not so interested in the conversation and far more enthralled with all the weapons in the room. He was a little shorter than Jace, with black messy hair and turquoise eyes. He looked like trouble, she looked like the voice of reason. Something about this felt familiar.

"Ah. Here they are", smiled Lydia pleased as she turned toward Alec and Jace. "Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood, those are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

"You're Jace Wayland, eh?", asked Percy intrigued, looking Jace up and down.

Alec did _not_ like that. But his attention was drawn to Annabeth who smiled and offered him a hand to shake. While the two of them shook hands, Jace and Percy were seizing each other up like two alpha males ready to fight for territory, two sets of bright eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I am. And what's it to you?", inquired Jace, posturing a little.

"You know how many people are fawning over you in Idris? And now you also got... extra angel-blood in your veins?", mused Percy as the two started circling each other. "Son of Valentine, huh?And still fought your way up to be quite the name. It's impressive. "

"I'm not defined through my father", growled Jace, glare on his face.

"It wasn't meant as an accusation", laughed Percy, eyes sparkling. "Just... know what it's like to live in the shadow of your father. Mine's Poseidon Clearwater."

Jace's eyes widened surprised, before he frowned. "Well, not the same kind of... shadow."

Poseidon Clearwater had been one of the driving forces behind the first Circle War. He was a well-respected Shadowhunter, the Clearwater family being of a long line of strong Shadowhunters. Alec frowned confused, because he had never heard of a son of Poseidon Clearwater before.

"Not the same last name", mused Alec beneath his breath.

"Because Percy grew up with his mundie mom", supplied Annabeth casually. "He prefers her last name over his father's. He's... trying very hard not to live in his father's shadow."

Alec raised his eyebrows. That definitely was something Jace was trying to do too. Alec frowned, not having a very good feeling about all of this, because Jace and Percy were still seizing each other up like two wolves that got ready to tackle the other and take him down.

"Why don't we let the boys play some and we go and talk somewhere?", suggested Lydia.

"Wonderful idea. I want a _very_ detailed report on how exactly the Soul Sword got stolen in the first place. And how it got stolen in the _second_ place", agreed Annabeth firmly.

"Jace? Will you... be alright?", asked Alec softly, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, Alec. Stop fussing", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll just show this pretty boy some new tricks and how we do things around here."

"Well then", said Percy with a cocky grin that matched Jace's. "Show me what you got, blondie."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes as she and Alec followed Lydia.

/break\

"So, does your Shadowhunter live with you?", inquired Nico over a cocktail.

"Not the one that's mine. The other one does though", replied Magnus delighted.

"...Your life sounds so much more interesting than mine", sighed Nico with a slight pout.

The two friends had gone out for cocktails after the quick tour of the Institute. Nico had to admit that he was quite jealous of his friend. Magnus had a gorgeous boyfriend and a gorgeous live-in soon-to-be boyfriend. All Nico had was... work. A lot of it. Which was why his friends Ethan and Alabaster had insisted on him taking a break. Go and enjoy some time off. And Nico had meant to visit Magnus anyway, after he had learned of Ragnor's death and then of Camille's arrest. He knew that Magnus didn't have many people he considered close and losing those, it affected the warlock. But Magnus was far more composed than Nico would have thought and he was pretty sure it was all thanks to Magnus' pretty Shadowhunters. He had seen the way Alec had looked at Magnus. There was pure warmth and love in those gorgeous hazel eyes. It made longing swell in Nico's chest. All he wanted was someone to look at him the way Alexander looked at Magnus.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something pretty too", laughed Magnus playfully.

"So, you and your Shadowhunter want the other Shadowhunter?", asked Nico curiously to change the topic. "How does this work out? I don't remember you being the kind to wait. When you want something, you persuade it. Same with people. How come you're biding your time now?"

Magnus heaved a sigh as he ran a finger along the rim of his glass. "Things are... complicated."

"How so?", inquired Nico intrigued, leaning in some.

"He's Valentine's son", started Magnus softly. "The man has done quite the number on him. He's been recently abducted and tortured by daddy dearest. The poor thing has been under a lot of pressure lately, other Shadowhunters look at him and see a potential traitor. The fact that he accidentally activated the Soul Sword wasn't helpful there either. But the... biting irony." There was a vicious sneer on Magnus' face, startling Nico a bit. "When Jonathan grabbed the Soul Sword, he did so deeply believing that there is demon-blood running through his veins, that he would be able to destroy the sword and end this, at the cost of his own life."

"Brave. Stupid, but brave", whispered Nico, taking a long sip. "That does sound like your second Shadowhunter has a lot on his plate right now..."

"Don't we all?", chuckled Magnus darkly.

/break\

"You're good, Jackson", panted Jace as he hit Percy hard.

Percy groaned, but he swiftly landed a hit in retaliation. Jace hissed, holding his side while lunging at Percy. The two of them had been going at it for two hours straight without a break now and neither was willing to yield even a little. Jace growled as Percy dodged him.

"You're not so shabby yourself, blondie", grinned Percy teasingly. "So, tall, dark and handsome earlier there, he's your parabatai, right?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired Shadowhunter. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing", shrugged Percy with a smirk. "Just reminded me a lot of Annie. She always fusses unnecessarily too. 'Don't be reckless', 'Don't throw yourself unnecessarily into danger', 'Don't start fights'. Yours does the same, I'm guessing, based on the look he gave you earlier?"

"All the damn time", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"But damn, yours is really nice to look at", chuckled Percy, eyes twinkling.

"And he's _taken_ ", grunted Jace pointedly.

"Huh", grunted Percy surprised, eyes wide before he grinned. "Well, I was never a big fan of following the rules and laws and I totally get it. He really is a tall drink of water."

"N—Not _me_ ", growled Jace, cheeks tinted just a little pink. "He got a warlock boyfriend."

"...Nice", hummed Percy in appreciation, eyebrows raised. "What about you?"

"What about me?", asked Jace confused.

"You got anyone special?", asked Percy teasingly. "You're not bad to look at either, Wayland."

Jace raised both of his eyebrows in stunned silence, missing how Percy knocked him off his feet and managed to pin him. Jace grunted, trying to catch his breath while Percy smirked down at him.

"You're wicked", stated Jace, squinting up at Percy.

"Thank you", chimed Percy mischievously as he got off the blonde, offering him a hand. "So, tell me, where do you get the best drinks around here? And then you tell me all about this mess."

"Sounds better than sitting in the stinking library with the others", snorted Jace with a shrug. "Let's go to the _Hunter's Moon_ , that way you'll meet some of the local wolves already."

"Perfect plan", declared Percy with a bright grin.

/break\

"Wa—ayland, can't you even use _keys_?", giggled Percy, leaning heavily against Jace.

"S—h", huffed Jace as he fidgeted with the door.

"You sssh yourself", giggled Percy as he stumbled over the blonde. "O—Oh, fancy loft..."

"I says ssshh, you're gonna wake Mag an' Alec", chided Jace very seriously, slurring a little.

"Aw, wouldn't want that", hummed Percy, mock-seriously before giggling again.

Alec, Magnus and Nico looked up from their cheese-plate and wine glasses to watch the two Shadowhunters curiously. Neither Jace nor Percy had noticed them yet, fidgeting with their jackets and shoes while giggling and bickering pseudo-silently. Magnus frowned curiously and turned toward Alec, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. Alec was busy glaring.

"That's Percy Jackson. Annabeth's parabatai", whispered Alec softly. "And _that_ explains why the two of them had been missing for hours now. Great."

When Alec had gotten home, he had been greeted by Magnus and Nico and a self-cooked all-Italian dinner. After dinner and updating Magnus on the two new arrivals – with a pointed glare because when he had been talking to Annabeth and Lydia, they had checked in with Jace and Percy multiple times, just to always find the two still sparring – the three had moved on to the living room with wine and cheese and Alec got listen to stories of how Nico and Magnus had met.

"O—Oh, which one's Magnus?", asked Percy curiously as he turned to stare doe-eyed at the trio on the couch while Jace was still fidgeting with the door, his back to Percy.

"Huh? It's the one not Alec, stupid", huffed Jace.

Percy frowned, his pretty sparkly eyes crossed as he looked from Alec to Magnus and Nico. "But... Jayjay, there's two not-Alecs. So which one's the right one?"

Magnus opened his mouth to introduce himself, but he thought better of it because somehow, the drunk Shadowhunter was rather adorable. Well, both of them were, because Jace finally managed to lock the door behind himself with a victorious 'Hah!' before turning around with a curious 'Huh'.

"That not-Alec is Magnus. The other not-Alec is Magnus' warlock friend", explained Jace, pointing at them one by one before frowning. "Why are you guys still awake...?"

Magnus' eyes sparkled fondly at being called a 'not-Alec'. Maybe he should have indulged Jace in more drinking nights, it was rather cute. Alec heaved an exhausted sigh as he got up to get to them.

"We got a little sidetracked talking", replied Alec, grasping Jace's chin and tilting his head up. "Damn. You look awful. Why were you two even drinking? The way you were fighting earlier, Annabeth and I were pretty sure you didn't get along at all."

Jace winced when Alec pressed lightly against his black eye. "Issokay. We decided on a draw and then we drank. We decided we're like the same person, you know?"

"What does that even mean?", asked Alec doubtfully while drawing the healing rune on Jace.

"Is simple!", declared Percy with a giant grin, plastering himself all over Jace, arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. "We both got raised by abusive jerks who are not our actual fathers. We both got artistic, awesome redheads in our life. A—and, most importantly! We have nagging, fussing, overbearing parabatai who say like the exact same stuff!"

Jace was obediently nodding at every point that Percy made. "Like 'Don't be so reckless!' and 'Listen to me more often!' and 'Don't throw yourself into danger all the time'."

Magnus couldn't keep from laughing at Jace's very bad Alec impression, while Alec glared rather pointedly. The High Warlock of Brooklyn leaned back and looked at Nico while motioning toward the three Shadowhunters. Nico had both eyebrows raised in amusement.

"So, we drank to eternal brotherhood. Brothers in arm", nodded Percy seriously as he let go of Jace and swayed his way over to the warlocks, sitting down on the table in front of them. "Hello there."

"Hello yourself, Percy Jackson", chuckled Magnus.

"Oooh. How do you know my name? Can you read minds?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"Alec mentioned it", replied Magnus, raising one eyebrow in utter amusement.

"What's your name, not-Alec-not-Magnus?", asked Percy curiously as he leaned in close to Nico.

Magnus smiled as Nico took Percy's hand and kissed his knuckles, flustering the young Shadowhunter. "My name is Nico di Angelo, I'm the High Warlock of Venice. Buona notte, mio bello. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

Percy's mouth was forming an 'o' and his cheeks were dark-red as he looked at Nico before he turned to look at Jace, who was hanging off Alec's neck for support. "Ja—ace!"

"Huh?", grunted Jace where his face was plastered against Alec's shoulder.

"Can I have the not-Alec-not-Magnus?", asked Percy loudly.

Jace turned a little where he was basically only being kept upright by Alec's arms around his waist at this point. "The not...? Sure. Whatever. Him, you can keep."

"Okay", smiled Percy brightly as he turned back to Nico. "I always wanted my own warlock!"

"We are not pets, you do know that, si?", asked Nico curiously and a little offended.

Percy frowned confused, eyes crossed as he shook his head. "No—o. Of course not. I prefer being the pet in the relationship. I'm a good kitten, promise."

Nico was not the only one gaping at Percy at that, while Percy just smiled brightly at Nico and seriously, honestly _meowed_. Nico's eyes flashed black-and-silver, startling Percy into a yelp. Then, the Shadowhunter leaned in, eyes wide as he tilted his head.

"Wow... Ja—ace, do all warlocks do that eye-thing?", asked Percy in awe. "It's real pretty."

"Dunno. Mag does it an' it's real pretty", hummed Jace thoughtfully before yawning.

"Not _all_ warlocks do 'that eye-thing' as their warlock mark", replied Nico gently. "But thank you for the compliment. Your eyes are very pretty too, you know."

"Thank you", grinned Percy happily. "Though I've never seen eyes like Jace's. They're totally ridiculous. How he doesn't just make everyone fall in love with him at first sight is like a miracle."

"Mh, I think I do prefer your eyes", smiled Nico charmingly.

"Niccoló, stop flirting with the completely wasted Shadowhunter", chided Magnus seriously as he got up. "Now, how about we portal you back to... wherever you're staying, Percy?"

Percy turned his large, cat-like eyes on Magnus. "I'm staying here. Jace offered I can stay the night at his place, because Annie will only chide me about drinking and not telling her..."

"Ye—es", drawled Jace, carefully prying himself off of his parabatai to get to Percy. "Now we're just gonna go to bed! I'm _tired_. You totally wore me out, dude."

"Well, so did you", huffed Percy as he got up to wrap an arm around Jace. "I have aches where I've never ached before. I like never wanna spar with anyone but you again."

Determined, both of them headed toward Jace's bedroom, making Alec glower angrily after them, jaw set tightly. Magnus sighed as he approached his boyfriend and gently kissed the frown away. Alec sighed as he slowly relaxed against Magnus, displeased that Jace was now even hooking up with the newest arrivals. Magnus gently guided Alec back to the couch.

"Well, that was a disappointment", sighed Nico, glaring at Magnus. "If you hadn't interrupted, I could have taken the pretty Shadowhunter back to my room."

"That is why I interfered", countered Magnus firmly. "He is wasted beyond recognition. You're not. At least they're both equally drunk and whatever they do, it's their own business, Nico."

Nico huffed and crossed his arms pointedly. "I would have been a gentleman and tucked him in, to be seduced tomorrow when he is sober, thank you very much, Magnus."

"Oh, I wasn't calling you a rapist, di Angelo, do lighten up", chided Magnus, rolling his eyes. "Still, let the drunken Shadowhunters sleep it off on their own accounts."

"Well, I'll be heading to bed too then. I have a pretty Shadowhunter to seduce in the morning", declared Nico, still looking rather grumpy. "If your angioletto isn't faster than me, that is."

/break\

Percy's head was fuzzy and hurting like a bitch. Somehow, drinking with Jace had sounded like such a fun idea yesterday, but right now it felt more like the exact opposite. Percy groaned and rolled over, hitting a warm body. Blinking blearily, he patted his way up a muscular chest. He faced Jace, taking in the runes littering the blonde's body in a very similar way as Percy's own. When he saw the parabatai rune on Jace's hip. Percy smiled gently as he reached out for his own parabatai rune. He knew Annabeth would be irritated with him once he'd return to the Institute, but oh well. It had been so long since he had last roamed the streets of New York, he had been holed up in Idris to be trained and introduced and all this fuss for far too long now.

"Mornin'...", croaked Jace out as he rubbed his face. "Fuck, that was a bottle Tequila too much."

"Uhu", agreed Percy with a groan, rolling onto his back. "But it was... good."

Which was true. It really had been good. What the two of them had needed was a push, from the alcohol and their previous sparring, before they practically bared their souls to the other. Percy tried not to talk about his childhood, normally, and neither did Jace. All the pain of the past. All the expectations they now had to endure. The pressure of having a brilliant, purely good parabatai at their side while they themselves were just so ruined and tainted by the past. The more alcohol was involved, the more did they both open up. Percy frowned thoughtfully as he remembered how Jace had confessed about being in love with his parabatai and his parabatai's warlock boyfriend. And here Percy had always thought he had a tough life, honestly it was a tea party compared to Jace Wayland's. It kind of instantly made Percy grow very attached to the blonde.

"So... how's breakfast around here?", asked Percy while getting up.

"Shower first. You smell like a bar. And so do I", grunted Jace. "And breakfast depends on who cooks around here. Magnus is a bit of a disaster. Alec's good. If Alec's sister Isabelle is over and decides to cook? Run for your life. Seriously. Run as fast as you can."

"...Noted down", nodded Percy doubtfully. "Okay. Where's the shower? Or do you wanna go first?"

"Just down the hall", replied Jace with a shrug. "And nah, you go. I'll take Mag's private shower."

"Have fun with that", chimed Percy with a grin while raiding Jace's closet.

With a heap of clothes did Percy head to the bathroom to get showered.

/break\

Alec blinked lazily as he heard the bathroom door open. After Jace and Percy had come in drunk last night, Magnus had used his tongue to very effectively distract Alec from his grumpiness. And then he had added his hands and his cock and it got kind of late. So technically, Alec would like to sleep in. He'd really like that. He also knew that Magnus liked that. So why would the warlock have showered already? Not to mention, Magnus did prefer to share his morning shower with Alec.

"Morning. So, I borrowed your shower, because Percy is down the hall."

Alec nodded very slowly, trying not to stare too hard. He really should be used to what Jace looked like half-naked, but it was a sight he never grew tired of. He started lightly swatting next to himself, knowing that if Jace had been in the shower, then Magnus must still be in bed. The warlock made displeased noises until he woke up and turned toward Alec to bitch, just to make some rather pleased noises instead when he too took in the half-naked blonde with the wet hair clinging to his face, water running down his torso. One white towel was all that separated them from a naked Jace. In their bedroom. Alec pretty much liked every aspect of all of that.

"You know, you shouldn't have gone out with the newbie", sighed Alec, still staring at Jace.

"Bah. Someone has to show Percy the good parts too. He has to suffer under the same kind of overbearing parabatai as I do, you know?", grinned Jace teasingly, winking at Alec.

Alec heaved a long-suffering sigh while Jace walked out of the bedroom with a sway to his steps. Magnus chuckled fondly as he rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, still looking into the general direction of the door through which their pretty blonde had just left.

"You're very adorable when you're jealous about Jace's one-night-stands", stated Magnus simply.

"Adorable?", echoed Alec ridiculed as he turned to glare at his warlock. "It's not _adorable_."

Magnus chuckled gently and stole a soft kiss from his Shadowhunter, not replying otherwise.

/break\

Percy heaved a pleased sigh as he was freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. He already felt revived. All that was missing was a nice, big meal and then he'd be a very happy Shadowhunter. Burying himself in the black hoodie he had stolen from Jace's wardrobe, he headed straight for the kitchen, following a delicious scent that wavered in the air. Breakfast. Perfect.

"Buongiorno, mio bello", greeted the handsome warlock from yesterday.

Percy blinked slowly as he drank in the sight. The Italian was ridiculously handsome and definitely Percy's type – the tall, dark and handsome ones and considering that Jace had called dibs on the tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter, Percy was definitely calling dibs on the tall, dark and handsome warlock. Especially when Nico smirked at him like that. It was very enchanting.

"Right back at you, gorgeous", nodded Percy obediently. "Whatever it means."

"Good morning, my beauty", elaborated Nico with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh. Nice", grinned Percy pleased as he hopped onto the kitchen counter. "This smells so good."

"I figured that you and l'angelo biondo di Magnus would be hungry after last night", replied Nico.

"That's very thoughtful of you", smiled Percy softly, watching as Nico returned his attention back to the pancakes he was currently making. "There anything I can do?"

"Si. You could set the table and prepare the plates of cheese and cold cuts", nodded Nico. "Just roam the fridge and decorate everything nicely. I am a fan of a buffet, you see."

Percy made a happy squealing sound when he spotted salmon in the fridge. "We got salmon."

He didn't see the sly smirk on Nico's face as the two were back to back. "Ah, when I went shopping this morning, I thought I would buy a treat for the... kitten."

"Kitten? You mean the like two dozen cats I cuddled with last night when I couldn't sleep?"

Chuckling lightly, Nico turned to look at Percy rather intensely. "No. I was speaking of someone who claimed to be a very good kitten yesterday."

Percy's eyes widened very slowly and the blush on his cheeks darkened more and more. "Holy butler of Batman, I said that _out loud_. To you. In your face. ...Please tell me I didn't meow?"

"You meowed very sweetly", offered Nico, both eyebrows raised. "And the butler of Batman?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's just... something I say", shrugged Percy awkwardly, cheeks still dark red. "And can we like, forget that I meowed? I was just so shit-face drunk last night... And when I'm drunk I have _zero_ filters. Really, none at all."

"So you are not a good kitten then?", asked Nico with a frown and instantly reached for the plate of salmon to take it away from Percy. "Then you do not get a treat."

Percy _hissed_ at Nico for that and turned away to protect his salmon. "You're nasty, warlock."

"Thank you", smiled Nico pleased.

"And weird", grunted Percy at that, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, again", nodded Nico. "But now I am confused. Are you a good kitten, or not?"

Percy's cheeks were ruby-red as he ducked his head. "I _am_ a very good kitten. My exes could vouch for that. But I normally don't start my conversations with pet-play when I meet someone."

"I don't mind", assured Nico, eyes flashing black-and-silver as he looked at Percy intensely. "I've never had a cat before, but I am sure I would be excellent at taking care of a pretty kitten."

Percy was pretty sure his face was going to explode from all the blood in his cheeks. "You are definitely something else. Are all warlocks that direct, or is it just you?"

"As far as I know, not all warlocks", chuckled Nico amused. "Now, how _does_ it work?"

"How dosh whut werk?", mumbled Percy around a mouth full of bacon.

"The kitten thing", elaborated Nico very curiously. "Is it a strict master/pet relationship?"

"You two have some _weird_ topics for breakfast", grunted Jace as he entered the room.

Percy grinned at the blonde and offered him a piece of bacon. "No, it's not. Well, not for me at least. I have a hard time trusting people like that and... it only works for me when I love my dom, when I know I can trust him or her, you know. But it's mainly... harmless. About cuddling and comfort and praise and such. It's been a... tough life for me, I guess. And I love feeling cherished like that. It's also kinda fun. Meowing and curling together on my partner. And I _love_ the collar. Collars are amazing. Not so much as a symbol of ownership, but more on the level of... having someplace to belong, someone to belong to, you know? And I don't mind performing... tricks for treats."

He winked at Nico mischievously and the warlock flashed his eyes at Percy once more. "Consider me very intrigued, little Shadowhunter."

"Wait. So you _really_ let your partner treat you as a pet?", asked Jace confused while getting comfortable. "Isn't that... weird? I mean, acting like a pet."

"It's very liberating, actually", answered Percy honestly, tilting his head. "Not having to _think_. Not having to be who you are. When I... When I first learned I'm a Shadowhunter, when I was thrust into this whole weird-ass world, when _nothing_ made sense anymore, it was very grounding. I didn't have to be Percy Jackson, or Percy Clearwater, or think about being either of those. But, well, things with Reyna kind of didn't work out on the long run, so... yeah."

"That... doesn't sound weird at all", whispered Jace, voice dripping with longing.

"Ah, but I don't see you as a kitten, Jonathan", chimed Magnus with flourish as him and Alec joined the others in the kitchen. "Maybe a puppy? You do have this puppy-pout that you frequently use on Alec and Clary to get whatever you want, you know."

"And you", added Alec pointedly. "You know you're not immune to the puppy-pout either."

"I do _not_ have a puppy-pout", objected Jace with a glare and with red cheeks.

"Dude. I've known you for like less than a day and even _I_ already saw your puppy-pout", snorted Percy, both eyebrows raised. "You do this thing with the sad eyes and the lower lip pushed forward. You tried using it on Maia last night when she wanted to cut us off."

"...Maia is the _only_ person on this planet who is immune to it", confirmed Alec.

"She was immune to my flirting too", sighed Percy with a pout. "That woman is _intense_."

"She's mean", corrected Jace with a pout of his own.

"...It does look like a puppy-pout", agreed Nico thoughtfully as he looked at Jace.

Jace glared up at the warlock. Nico smiled in an appeasing way as he started serving everyone. Alec hummed pleased as he took a seat next to Jace, with Magnus on his other side. Percy grinned broadly as he pulled the chair next to himself out for Nico, the warlock gladly taking the invitation.

"I'm sorry, but... are you two like... planning to fuck on the table after breakfast, or is this just playful flirting _again_? Because I'm kinda confused", admitted Jace, blinking slowly.

"I thought he was here _with you_ ", stated Alec, with just the slightest edge.

Jace blinked, confusion rising. "Of course he's here with me. How else would he have found the loft? ...Oh. You mean... No. Percy and I just went out for drinks. As friends. I don't necessarily sleep with everyone I meet, Alec. I'm not that big of a slut, but thanks for the word of confidence."

"I didn't say that", growled Alec, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"You came home late with a pretty boy hanging off your arm and you took him to bed. It's really not that far a stretch, Jonathan", drawled Magnus pointedly.

"Friends. Just friends. I do that too, you know? Making friends. Sometimes", huffed Jace.

"Yeah, and in my experience, it always gets kinda awkward when two bottoms want to get together", added Percy nonchalantly while digging in. "Oh damn, this is _delicious_."

"By the Angel, do you have _any_ boundaries? Any at all?", asked Jace flustered and annoyed.

"Nope. Not really. Boundaries aren't fun", shrugged Percy casually and then raised his eyebrows. "Why? Is it like... a secret? I've known you for only a day and it's pretty darn obvious to me."

Alec was gripping Magnus' arm tightly, really unsure how he was supposed to handle this very intense Shadowhunter who kept putting _ideas_ into Alec's head. Jace as a puppy. Jace as a bottom. Percy Jackson was going to kill Alec with blue-balls and Alec didn't even want Jackson, it were like second hand blue-balls or something like that. Either way, it wasn't healthy for Alec.

"So, is it rude if I ask what your warlock mark is, Magnus?", asked Percy after a long stretch of silence. "I mean, I saw Nico's yesterday and it's freaking awesome. And I've never met a warlock before you two. Still getting used to this whole Shadowhunter-world."

"It's... not exactly polite to ask, but since you really do seem to lack boundaries and I now know... a lot about you, I think it's fine. I like you, Percy Jackson", chuckled Magnus.

He flashed his cat-eyes and Percy yelped, staring at him like a child in wonder. Yes, Magnus really did like Percy. The young Shadowhunter was interesting and amusing. He really hoped that Nico wasn't going to screw this up. Nico had quite the track-record himself.

"Awesome", whispered Percy with wide eyes. "They're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you", chuckled Magnus amused. "You never did answer that earlier question though."

"Sorry, which one?", asked Percy, blinking slowly.

"About you and Nico", supplied Magnus mischievously.

"Right. You totally distracted with other stuff", hissed Jace with a glare. "And with how much you flirt with literally _everyone_ – I had to pry Izzy off of you last night because I am so not having you sleep with my sister, Jackson – it's hard to tell when you're being serious."

"Your sister is _hot_ though", whispered Percy with a teasing grin. "And she got a _whip_. That's... inspired. And inspiring too. And it was fun seeing you turn green and gag."

"You're really good at avoiding a question", stated Alec curiously.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. That's... not on purpose. Short attention-span", grinned Percy sheepishly. "I mean, I might be a flirt, but I don't do empty sex, so... your kitchen-table is save from me. But I would totally not object if gorgeous over there would ask me out."

"Dinner. Tonight. I know this cozy little restaurant in Rome", stated Nico, eyes intensely staring at Percy without blinking. "I will pick you up from the Institute, yes?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Okay. Sure", nodded Percy surprised, blinking doe-eyed. "I'm sorry, but isn't this like... some kind of forbidden romance or something? I mean, over the course of staying in Idris, I don't think I've ever heard _anyone_ talk like... nicely about Downworlders. At all. When Jace told me about his parabatai's warlock, I kinda thought you two were Romeo and Juliet."

"What?", asked Alec, staring at Percy a bit stunned.

"Well, the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters, always at odds, but here he is, the High Warlock, falling in love with a Shadowhunter", replied Percy, gesturing widely. "You know, drama and death and epic battles all happening. I mean, we're like skipping the main deaths, right? But yeah."

"It's not... forbidden", stated Jace softly. "It's not exactly something the Clave _likes_ or the old guys approve of, but it's... not exactly Romeo and Juliet."

"And thank the heavens for that", muttered Magnus with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay. Good. So I can go on a date with my own warlock", nodded Percy pleased. "Did you know that there is a stamina rune? It's _real fun_ , you know."

Nico was not the only one to choke on his food at that and Percy just grinned broadly at them.

/break\

Somehow, Alec started to believe that Nico di Angelo had just moved in with them. It had been a month and the Italian warlock had gotten decidedly cozy here. He also kept bringing home his boyfriend, Percy, all the time. Not that that was a surprise, really. With the intense way those two had reacted upon first meeting? And Percy was... adorably excited about basically everything. Portaling to Rome, little magic tricks, hearing stories about a century ago when Nico was already alive. Everything was still so new and exciting to Percy and it was, honestly, kind of contagious. His bright attitude was something they could all use, what with how frustrating and fruitless their hunt for the Soul Sword was being. Not to mention, contrary to Alec's initial dislike, the friendship between Jace and Percy – as odd and weird as it was – seemed to actually do Jace some good.

Jace didn't do so many reckless solo-missions anymore. Well, he still did the reckless missions, but now he had an idiot the same seize as himself. They were actually a good team. All four of them, really. Annabeth was Alec's kind of girl. She was smart, a strategist, thought things through. And together, Alec and Annabeth actually managed to control Jace and Percy.

"How did the mission go?", asked Magnus gently when Alec face-planted against his chest.

"Nothing. Dead end. With a lot of dead demons, now", muttered Alec, yawning.

He adjusted to lay curled against Magnus' side, head still resting on Magnus' chest. The High Warlock of Brooklyn smiled amused and turned to look at his colleague next to him. Nico was looking pleased as his own dark-haired Shadowhunter crawled into his lap. Percy mewled softly as he curled together on top of his warlock, nosing Nico's collarbone.

"Buona sera, mio gattino", whispered Nico gently, kissing Percy's temple.

Alec made a face. He decidedly knew far too much about Nico's and Percy's sex-life and it was way too disturbing. Having Nico call Percy a 'kitten' all the time was really, in the context of that first night, rather telling. Percy sighed heavily and snuggled even closer to Nico. Alec frowned as it was still just the four of them, so he turned toward the door where Jace was still standing, fidgeting.

"Jace?", asked Alec confused. "Wanna stand there the whole night or sit down?"

"What? Yeah. I just...", started Jace, frowning over at them.

"Oh, shush it, puppy", sighed Magnus dramatically. "Be a good boy and come heel. Sit."

Jace's face turned dark-red, but he obeyed nonetheless. Alec watched with dark eyes. Magnus might appear to be joking, but oh he was serious. Since Percy had implanted this thought, this idea of pet-play and of Jace as a puppy, neither Magnus nor Alec could shake the image. Smiling softly, Alec opened his arms and pulled his parabatai as close as possible.

"There you go. Such a good boy", teased Magnus.

/break\

It had been a month, a month since Ethan and Alabaster had practically kicked Nico out to get a change of scenery. A month since Nico had 'moved' to New York and met the most fascinating creature he had ever laid eyes on in his life. A cheeky, loud Shadowhunter, with sparkling, bright eyes and who always spoke his mind. Nico was aware that, at one point, he would have to go back to Venice, but for now he was going to stay for as long as he could. He portaled to Venice as often as he had to, but he knew Ethan and Alabaster were more than capable of running things in his absence. Not to mention, it was really fun living with Magnus. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his friend. He also approved of Magnus' Shadowhunters, they were good.

"What do you want, kitten?", asked Nico, voice dark.

The moment they had parted from the living room and entered Nico's temporary room, Percy had made his way to the nightstand and grabbed the blue collar between his teeth to bring it to Nico. Nico had taken the collar from Percy and fastened it around the Shadowhunter's tempting neck, kissing the rune that decorated said neck before stepping around him. Percy was kneeling in front of Nico now, staring up at the warlock with large, begging eyes. They first had sex two weeks ago, though they had started with pet-play even before that. Percy had been serious when he had said it helped him relax and Nico was more comfortable with a 'dry test-run' without sex at first. And Nico had to admit, he enjoyed having Percy submit to him like this and being able to take care of Percy like this. Particularly after hard missions, Percy wanted to pretend not to be a Shadowhunter.

"Meow", whined Percy as he leaned forward and brushed his cheek against Nico's crotch.

"That what you want?", asked Nico roughly, scratching Percy behind the ear. "But does the pretty kitty _deserve_ a treat, mh? Have you been a good boy, Percy?"

Percy nodded wildly and reached up with his hands, pawing at Nico's thigh, still with the large, begging kitten-eyes. Nico knew why kittens didn't perform tricks for treats; they just used those eyes to get whatever it was they wanted. Nico gently caressed Percy's head.

"Why don't you show me _where_ you want your treat, my little kitten?", whispered Nico darkly.

Percy purred softly as he jumped onto the bed and lowered his torso onto the mattress, ass raised high and pointing into Nico's general direction. Snorting amused, Nico went to undress his boyfriend, the Shadowhunter eagerly allowing Nico to do so. Once Percy was naked, he laid down on his back and bared his stomach in submission. Nico's eyes flashed as he drank in the sight of Percy all bare like this, only his blue collar and the runes on his skin. After he stripped down himself, he eagerly leaned over Percy and started tracing every single rune with his tongue. With a little bit of magic did he lube his fingers up and while his teeth scratched over runes, his fingers slipped down to Percy's awaiting hole. Percy meowed and arched his back, nails scratching Nico's back when the warlock brushed against his prostate for the first time.

"Sh, good kittens have to be patient", chided Nico gently. "Hands above your head."

Percy whined and obeyed, hands grabbing the headboard of the bed as he stared longingly up at his master. Nico rewarded him by adding a second finger and biting down on one of Percy's perky nipples. Whimpering softly, Percy arched his back more. Nico flicked the other nipple as he added a third finger, stretching Percy wide and good. Leaning up some, Nico tugged on the collar teasingly – not harshly, but just enough to remind Percy whose collar he was wearing. The Shadowhunter moaned hoarsely, thrusting up to get some friction between his cock and Nico's. Hissing, the warlock let go of the collar in favor of pinning Percy's hips down.

"Now, now, don't be greedy, my pet", chided Nico roughly. "Be patient and wait."

Pouting cutely, Percy did his best to keep still while Nico continued prepping him. When Nico finally pulled his fingers out, he flipped Percy over instead of just giving him the treat he wanted. Percy sat up on all four wiggling his butt in invitation for his boyfriend. The warlock ran his hands up and down Percy's thighs for a while before he pulled Percy's cheeks apart and slowly eased his cock into his Shadowhunter until he was completely sheathed inside Percy. Catching his breath, Nico leaned over Percy's back, kissing along his neck gently.

"You're such a good kitten", whispered Nico darkly, scratching his teeth along Percy's shoulder.

Percy mewled happily as Nico started fucking him. He thrust hard and sharp and deep, knowing all the right angles and driving Percy blissfully crazy. It only got better when Nico wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock and started jerking him off until Percy came all over the fancy sheets. Nico kept pounding him throughout his orgasm, until the warlock came and filled Percy up. With a wave of his hand, covered in green flames, did Nico magically clean up the mess.

"Fu—uck, I should have gotten a warlock way earlier", groaned Percy pleased. "You're handy."

Nico chuckled amused as he pulled his Shadowhunter close up against his chest. "Thank you, my little Shadowhunter. I have to agree though, I should have gotten a Shadowhunter earlier too."

"Mh... Maybe not then", mused Percy displeased. "I think it's better that it's you and me."

"It is", agreed Nico, kissing Percy deeply.

The two of them laid together in comfortable silence throughout the aftermath of bliss. Percy smiled lazily as he was snuggled up to his warlock like this. Honestly, he had not been expecting any of this. Sure, Nico was damn nice to look at, but Percy generally liked to flirt with people. When Nico had asked him out on a date _to Rome_ , he had thought it would be fun but not that there would be much to come from this. He had been so, so wrong. Nico had been a perfect gentleman and he had been witty and charming and there was no way Percy would have said no to a second date. And a third. And a fourth. And so on. Spending time with Nico was amazing and it was also kind of grounding. Shadowhunters were so confusing and uptight, well most of them at least, it was refreshing spending time with someone who wasn't a Shadowhunter.

"I think I'm falling pretty hard for you, warlock", whispered Percy softly, not looking at Nico.

"That's good", hummed Nico pleased, kissing Percy between the shoulder-blades. "Because I am falling pretty hard for you too, my little Shadowhunter."

"Is it though?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean... You're the High Warlock of Venice. That kinda like... implies that you should, I dunno, return to Venice at some point. And I'm... here."

"I can portal", offered Nico softly. "And even even if it might take some energy, I _could_ just create a permanent portal between your place and my place. We would just be a step apart, gattino. I would like to... enjoy this relationship as long as possible. You fascinate me."

"That... That sounds reasonable", nodded Percy slowly, cheeks flushed.

"Good", smiled Nico pleased, leaning over Percy enough to properly kiss him.

"So...", drawled Percy once they broke their kiss. "What are we going to do about the roommates?"

"I'm sorry?", asked Nico very confused. "This is Magnus' loft..."

"Oh, not like that", laughed Percy and shook his head. "I mean the pining."

"The... pining?", echoed Nico, still a bit lost.

"Those three pine enough, there should be an entire forest in here", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Not to mention the teasing. Ever since Magnus started calling Jace a puppy to 'tease', Jace has been ready to run up the wall, you know. And earlier, when we got home from the mission, he was just standing around so stupidly lost because he's feeling like a fifth wheel."

"What are you saying, Percy?", inquired Nico curiously.

"That you and I are a perfectly functioning bike and that they are supposed to be a tricycle", replied Percy simply, bright smile on his lips. "I mean, Jace has been talking about how much he wants Alec and Magnus since, well, the first night we went out drinking. Man, were we drunk. I don't think he'd have spilled half the things he confided to me if he hadn't been. Anyway, I'm not blind, I can see that Jace isn't the only one pining in this. Have you seen the way Alec looks at him?"

"Yes", nodded Nico slowly, frown on his face. "But... is it really our place to intervene?"

"Well. Do you see those three idiots working it out on their own?", asked Percy seriously.

"...No", agreed Nico thoughtfully. "But I always feel like... if people can not figure out how to get together on their own, how are they supposed to figure out how to relationship on their own."

"I get what you mean", nodded Percy with a frown. "Well, we'll find a way around it."

"You are cute when you're scheming", smiled Nico pleased as he leaned up to kiss Percy.

"I'm _always_ cute", argued Percy with a giant grin.

"And cheeky", chuckled Nico fondly.

/break\

"Why are you dragging me along to this?", groaned Jace exhausted.

"Because it's fun", chimed Percy with a bright smile. "And you need to loosen up."

The bright smile turned teasingly wicked as Percy lifted a set of butt-plugs up and winked at Jace. Jace heaved a sigh and started massaging his temples. Somehow, he had let Percy convince him to go to a sex-shop with the other Shadowhunter. Honestly, Percy was an over-sharer about his sex-life. Though, if he was honest, it was kind of interesting. Sure, Jace had subbed before, but this whole pet-play thing that Percy and Nico had going on was ridiculously intriguing.

"Oh my gosh, those are _perfect_ ", yelped Percy all of a sudden.

Blinking slowly, Jace turned to look at Percy, who had a giant grin on his lips as he held up two fluffy cat-ears with pins. He hastily pinned them to his hair, still grinning at Jace like a lunatic. Grinning amused, Jace face-palmed. He downright groaned loudly when Percy grabbed a butt-plug with a cat-tail attached to it. Honestly, Percy had zero boundaries at all and that only got worse the longer the two of them were friends. It was kind of nice having a friend who was not also part of his family. Aside from Alec and Izzy and Clary – kind of, honestly Jace wasn't quite sure where the two of them stood but as far as Clary was concerned, they were still siblings – and their significant others, aka Simon and Magnus, there was kind of no one else Jace would really call a friend.

"Oooh, look, they have a perfect set for you!", exclaimed Percy innocently.

Jace didn't want to look up, knowing what to expect, yet he still did it. A pointed glare etched itself into Jace's features as he stared at the headband with the floppy puppy-ears. The grin on Percy's lips was razor-sharp as he wiggled a red butt-plug with a dog-tail attached to it. Jace's cheeks flushed.

"You're an idiot, Jackson", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "I don't do shit like that. Not to mention, I don't _have_ anyone to do shit like that with. Remember, only single around."

"You could always ask Magnus and Alec", chimed Percy teasingly.

"Fuck you, Jackson", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "We've had this conversation before. Alec confessed to me, I deflected, he moved on and started dating Magnus. Now he's in love with Magnus and happy with Magnus and he deserves to be happy, so let's just _forget about it_."

"I'm not telling you to try and get between them and breaking them up", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes in a very annoyed way. "I'm telling you to get in on that action and treat yourself to a tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter and a quirky, wicked, handsome warlock."

"Percy", sighed Jace, drawling the name out in a way that meant 'end of discussion'.

Percy smiled innocently and continued on shopping, with Jace as his shadow. After a while, the blonde decided to go outside for a smoke (he had to use every opportunity far away from Alec to follow through with his unhealthy habits). By the time he was done, Percy exited the shop with a broad, pleased grin on his lips and a full bag in his hand, waving it a little.

"Come on. I'm all done here. Time to get back home. I have a warlock to seduce!"

Jace shook his head in slight amusement as the two of them made their way back to the loft. If he was being honest, Jace was kind of jealous of Percy. Sure, Jace knew how to flirt and how to get someone into his bed too – he was an expert at it – but how casually Percy had just gotten himself a boyfriend within a day. Jace wasn't good at relationships. In fact, he has never been able to make one work. Which was another reason as to why it was better that Alec was with Magnus now. They could make a relationship work, they made it work, made it look beautiful.

"Ni—ico! I'm back! I bought toys!", exclaimed Percy happily.

"TMI", grunted Alec from the couch, groaning annoyed. "When do we kick them out, Magnus?"

He was sprawled out on the couch, head resting on Magnus' thigh. Jace looked at them longingly for a split-second. Alec had been on a mission with Clary and Isabelle, as far as Jace knew. Alec looked so comfortable, having Magnus run his fingers through his hair. Jace desperately wanted to be a part of it too. Shaking his head, he kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket instead.

"That's wonderful, gattino", smiled Nico pleased.

"A—and I bought something for Jace too", chimed Percy wickedly.

"...No, you didn't, Jackson", growled Jace with a deadpan.

His cheeks darkened when Percy actually pulled the headband with the puppy-ears out of the bag and put it on Jace's head, pushing the blonde hair to hide the band. Jace glowered, very unimpressed, though the glower was rather ineffective with his blush and the cute puppy-ears.

"C'mon, you've known me long enough now to know I wouldn't be able to resist", grinned Percy.

"You do look adorable, Jace", offered Nico amused.

"Fuck you, di Angelo", grunted Jace defensively.

"Always so rash", chided Nico as he tilted his head, eyes flashing. "You know, I'm more of a cat-person than a dog-person, but if you'd like, I would try myself at training a puppy."

"...What?", asked Jace ridiculed.

Casually, Nico shrugged his shoulders. "The pet-play does wonders to relax Percy. Seeing as you do lack a... partner, but seem in as dire a need for relaxation, I thought I'd offer a platonic arrangement, if you are interested. You do make a _very_ tempting puppy, Jace."

Jace was too busy blushing to even answer, so he just turned around and headed to his bedroom.

/break\

Nico was panting very hard as he rolled off Percy, carefully pulling out. As soon as he pulled out, he eased the butt-plug with the kitten-tail attached to it into Percy's hole to keep his sub nicely full. Percy purred pleased as he turned around to curl together on top of Nico, cleaning his cum off Nico's stomach with little, teasing kitten-licks. Nico chuckled amused and caressed Percy's hair, mindful of the cute kitten-ears attached to Percy's hair.

"You're such a good, little kitten", whispered Nico gently, caressing Percy. "My good, little kitten. You bought such pretty, pretty accessories to pretty my little kitten up nicely."

Percy meowed pleased, grinning happily as he relaxed against his boyfriend completely. The two of them remained cuddled close for another couple minutes before Nico carefully removed the collar from his Shadowhunter's neck, prompting Percy to sigh and stretch.

"You know that your plan is going to kill me though, right, gattino?", asked Nico.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous", chided Percy, kissing Nico's nose.

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being realistic. When I made Jace the offer earlier, did you see the way Magnus and Alec looked at me?", asked Nico seriously, glaring a little bit. "If your plan doesn't work out the way you want it to, then Alec is going to skin me alive and Magnus is going to use his magic to keep me alive so Alec can just have a little more fun with me."

"Aw, I'll protect you, babe", cooed Percy teasingly. "It's what we Shadowhunters do, you know. Protect the poor, innocent Downworlders from harm, right?"

"My precious little Shadowhunter", whispered Nico amused, kissing Percy softly.

"Oh yes, I am", grinned Percy brightly. "Very precious indeed."

/break\

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo, tell me exactly how much do you value our friendship?"

Nico froze, the cup of coffee close to his lips as he looked up at a pissed-off Magnus Bane. Just great. Nico had told Percy yesterday just how stupid this plan was really. But Percy dismissed him. And now, now while the pretty Shadowhunters were out to work, Nico was going to be murdered.

"I value our friendship very much, Magnus", assured Nico gently.

"Then tell me, why exactly did you propose to take Jace on as your sub if you do value our friendship. Tell me, how many nights have we spent talking about Jace in the past month? Me, telling you of how long Alexander has been in love with Jace, how hard that pretty, cocky blonde has made me fall too? Then how exactly do you value our friendship if you plan on taking _my_ pretty puppy away from me, Niccoló?", asked Magnus, voice even but cold.

"Magnus, my friend", started Nico as he put his mug down and sat up straighter. "A month. You've been telling me about how pretty Jace is and how much you and Alec want him. You've been talking about what a cute, good puppy he would be for four weeks now. And yet... I don't see either of you making a move. I see Jace fidgeting in the corners, I see him tense and wound-up. I _hear_ him scream from nightmares at night, yet I don't see you and Alec holding him in comfort." Nico took a slow, long sip from his coffee as he gave Magnus a moment to process. "The way I see it, you don't _actually_ have any plans to claim Jace. I don't know why, maybe it's Alec rubbing off on you with his resignation to unrequited love. Somehow, you also got comfortable just watching and daydreaming. Which is not the Magnus Bane I remember. The Magnus Bane I remember doesn't just give up without even trying, the Magnus Bane I remember would have already made his move."

Magnus stared at Nico with a surprised expression and as he didn't react for a while, Nico took his coffee and left the kitchen. He needed to get ready so he could go and buy groceries for the dinner he had planned for his boyfriend. He really hoped that he got Magnus thinking.

/break\

Jace, Percy and Alec had just returned home from a long and exhausting mission and Jace had decided to head straight for his room when he saw Nico greeting Percy with a home-cooked, delicious smelling dinner and Magnus ushering Alec to their bedroom. Sighing, Jace collapsed face-first on his bed. He tilted his head and stared longingly at the stupid headband laying on his nightstand. He didn't know why he hadn't just thrown it away when he got it two days ago. Okay, that was a lie, he knew why he had kept it, because after talking to Percy so much, he had grown quite fond of the idea. It sounded kind of amazing and he saw the way it helped Percy. The other Shadowhunter really was far more at ease whenever he emerged from Nico's bedroom after he got home from a mission and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been doing in there.

Reaching out, Jace took the headband and twirled it in his hands. His cheeks flushed at the thought of wearing it. Wearing it _for_ someone. More specifically, for Magnus and Alec. Biting his lips slowly and chewing them thoughtfully, he sat up and put the headband on. It blended in really well thanks to his longish hair that just kept growing these days, nearly reaching his shoulders at this point. The dog ears were kind of, well, he wouldn't want to use the word _cute_ to describe himself – he preferred words like gorgeous and smoking-hot and such – but they kind of did look...

"Adorable."

Jace froze and turned to look at the couple standing in his doorway. Magnus' eyes were shining golden as the warlock was staring at him so intensely and Alec was draped half over Magnus' shoulder as though he was keeping himself restrained that way. Jace blinked slowly at them.

"What?", asked the blonde dumbly, unsure what the two were even doing here.

"You look adorable with the ears", elaborated Magnus delighted. "Such a sweet, little puppy."

Flushing brightly, Jace grabbed the ears and yanked them off his head, throwing them into a corner of the room with a glare etched into his features. When had he become that _pathetic_? Oh, right. When he befriended Percy 'I'm a cute, adorable sub and have no qualms talking about it with my new bff' Jackson. Alec let go of Magnus and went to pick the headband up. Looking at it for a long moment, Alec headed over to Jace and gently placed the headband on Jace's head again, pulling a couple golden-blonde strands loose to hide the band beneath them. Smiling at his parabatai, Alec gently patted Jace between the fake puppy-ears.

"It suits you", whispered the dark-haired Shadowhunter softly.

"Yeah, right", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for teasing, Alec."

"Oh, but Alexander isn't teasing you, sweetheart", assured Magnus as he went to sit down next to Jace, while Alec took Jace's other side. "I had a conversation with Nico this morning. It made me realize that I have gotten too comfortable watching from the sidelines while having Alec."

"What's your warlock talking about, Alec?", asked Jace confused, turning to his parabatai.

"That... That I'm _still_ in love with you and that Magnus kind of also fell for you and that... the two of us, we settled with being happy with each other and never really... made a move", admitted Alec nervously. "But when Nico offered to... to take you on as a sub... I was _that_ short of tearing him to pieces for even asking. Which is ridiculous, because you've always... had some kind of fling too and I had to watch and I've always been jealous and that's just... not getting better. And maybe, maybe Nico is right. That I don't have a right to be jealous if I don't even _try_."

"...Try?", echoed Jace ridiculed. "What?"

"Percy Jackson put quite the... inspired pictures into our heads", stated Magnus, gently tracing a puppy-ear before letting his hand wander down to caress Jace's cheek. "You would make quite the endearing puppy. Alec and I... We want you, as our boyfriend, and we would also take you on as our sub, if that is something you would want, Jonathan."

"Seriously?", asked Jace wide-eyed. " _Why_?"

"Because you're an adorable puppy, Jace", grinned Alec, staring at Jace so endearingly. "I love you, Jace. I really, truly love you. Please. Give me and Magnus a chance."

Jace turned to look at Magnus, very doubtful. The warlock sighed as he leaned in, gently grasping Jace's neck and pulling the blonde in to place the softest kiss on pink, plush lips. Jace was beautifully flushed as he stared wide-eyed at Magnus. When Jace turned toward Alec for a further explanation, he was pulled into a kiss by his parabatai. Both Shadowhunters gasped as a spark of electricity went through them both. Jace jerked away, touching his lips and staring at Alec.

"B—But... you moved on. With _him_ ", argued Jace, pointing from Alec to Magnus. "And you were always ever only interested in Alec! What in the world did Nico say to you to make you think you'd want me? He didn't use any weird love-potion on you just because Percy used his kitten-eyes on him, because that guy is _way_ too invested in my love-life."

"Jonathan", sighed Magnus a bit exhausted. "Nico didn't use a love-potion on me. He didn't have to. You and your adorable puppy-pout made me fall all on your own. He simply made me realize that if we don't try our luck with you, then we have no right to be jealous or possessive over you. So this is us, trying our luck. Would you like to join our relationship?"

"...Yes", replied Jace very slowly, watching them both a bit wearily. "But I'm not good with relationships. I'm a catastrophe actually. I mean, you guys know I'm a mess. Probably better than anyone else... And you're _sure_ that you want that? You're happy, you're good together, you don't-"

He was cut off by Magnus pulling him into a kiss that was much deeper than the last one, making Jace freeze for a second. But after a few moments, the blonde went practically slack in Magnus' arms as a teasing tongue plundered his mouth. Slowly, Jace leaned back, only to bump into Alec's chest. The archer smiled gently and wound his arms around Jace's waist in a possessive hug. Only barely had Magnus and Jace parted their kiss when Alec tilted Jace's head enough to get a deeper kiss from the blonde himself. His lips were prettily swollen and red from all the kissing and Alec couldn't wait to see that dazed expression on his parabatai more often. Like, all the time, at best.

"Aren't you two simply gorgeous?", purred Magnus pleased as he watched them kiss.

Finally, Jace was allowed to catch his breath as Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss. He watched with glassy eyes, gaping a little. So that was really happening, huh? Well, Jace was sure willing to see this through, as long as it'd take Magnus and Alec to realize what a horrendously stupid idea it was for them to include him and his baggage in their perfect relationship.

/break\

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!", exclaimed Percy, hugging the life out of Jace. "But I am _so_ glad I managed to fix your love-mess before leaving. But if those two _ever_ treat you badly or are being idiots, you give me a call and I'll drown them. My warlock can dispose of the bodies."

Magnus and Nico, as well as Alec and Annabeth, were having a slightly more tamed goodbye. In the end, Nico had to return to Venice for good again. And he was taking Percy and Annabeth with him. Well, mainly so Percy, but Annabeth wasn't going to let her parabatai leave alone. They had put in papers to be transferred to Venice, seeing as that Institute did not have a very good relationship to its city's Downworlders. A Shadowhunter dating the High Warlock? And a Shadowhunter as open, accepting, friendly and lovable as Percy, he might actually do some diplomatic good for the relations between Venice's Institute and its Downworlders.

"You're not out of the world, Jackson", grunted Jace a bit embarrassed, returning the hug. "Both of us have portaling boyfriends. We're going to see each other again."

Magnus smiled pleased as he was being called Jace's boyfriend. Their relationship was still so fresh, they had only been together for two weeks and hearing Jace stand to their relationship was very nice. Nico elbowed Magnus and rolled his eyes pointedly at the look on Magnus' face.

"What? It's my puppy, I get to be happy", hissed Magnus with a glare. "Take your kitten and go."

"I wish you the best of luck, Annabeth", said Alec as he hugged Annabeth briefly.

"You too. I know you'll find the Soul Sword again", said Annabeth with a small smile. "And don't let your bratty parabatai make your life any harder than it is."

"Right back at you", chuckled Alec.

"Hey, we can hear you, you know!", called Percy out with a pout.

"Let's go, amore", whispered Nico gently as he stepped between the parabatai.

He wrapped one arm around Percy's waist and pulled his Shadowhunter up against his chest. Percy smiled softly, resting a hand on Nico's chest before getting on his tip-toes to kiss his warlock.

"Yeah. We got a villa to redecorate", chimed Percy with a bright smile.

"And you're _sure_ you want to move in with him?", asked Magnus doubtfully.

Nico offered his friend a fond smile that spoke volumes, making Magnus chuckle in amusement. The Italian warlock opened a portal and Nico, Percy and Annabeth stepped through it. As the portal closed behind the trio, the loft seemed eerily silent. Jace frowned confused by the tight feeling in his chest, so he turned toward his boyfriends and leaned against Alec before kissing Magnus. It was strange, he was so used to having those close to him also physically close to him. To see Percy go, after the other had become such an essential part of his life, was weird.

"We could go and visit them some time", suggested Magnus gently. "Just the three of us, a nice, romantic vacation in Italy. How does that sound, sweetheart?"

"Sounds great", grinned Jace pleased, pecking Magnus' cheek.

"How about we order dinner for now?", suggested Alec, pulling his boyfriends along.

"Also sounds great", nodded Jace. "Lucky me, my boyfriends come up with all the right ideas."

Magnus and Alec shared a secretive, happy smile as the threesome headed to the living room.

/break\

Jace whined, a soft and sweet sound, as he clung onto the headboard of the bed. Magnus rewarded the cute sound with a gentle kiss, his hands wandering over Jace's chest, fingers digging into firm muscles and playing with perky nipples. Jace was laying on his side, facing Magnus. Alec was behind Jace, lips and teeth marking Jace's shoulders and neck. While leaving his trail of hickeys, the archer was working four fingers into his parabatai. His free hand was laid over Jace's waist to reach Magnus and tease the warlock's cock. Brushing against Jace's prostate gently, Alec deemed his lover well-prepared enough (and his own cock too achingly hard to wait much longer).

"And you're sure about this, Jace?", asked Alec with a worried frown as he pulled out.

"Alexander", chided Magnus, leaning over their blonde to kiss Alec briefly. "Jace made it pretty clear that he _really_ wants this. He has been begging us with the puppy-eyes for the past two weeks now and we've been... working up to this for a week now. Right, sweetheart?"

"Ri—ight", groaned Jace, pushing back against Alec. "C'mon, please?"

He craned his neck to offer the before mentioned puppy-eyes to his parabatai until the archer caved. Kissing Jace softly, Alec eased his cock into the tight heat of his blonde lover. Both Shadowhunters groaned at the feeling of being united. They had sex as often as possible, because it felt far too good to be united with their second half in this particular way. Magnus, of course, always enjoyed to either join in or to watch. Because watching how Alec took Jace apart? Beautiful.

"My pretty boys", whispered Magnus gently as he grasped Jace's leg and hooked it over his hip.

Carefully and very slowly did Magnus ease his own dick in beside Alec's. Jace moaned in a broken way as he was stretched more than ever before. Both his boyfriends held him tight and safe, waiting for him to adjust to the full feeling. Jace had been dying to try this ever since he got himself two insanely hot and wicked boyfriends slash doms. They had been playing around in the bedroom since the beginning, but oh, Jace had really wanted both of them inside of him at the same time.

"Is it alright? Are you alright? Is it too much?", asked Alec, voice dark and worried.

"Ma—ag", grunted Jace, rolling his eyes pointedly.

Magnus smiled and pecked Jace's lips before he leaned over to kiss Alec deeply. "My love, our sweet little puppy is _more than capable_ to voice when it becomes too much."

"What the handsome warlock said", nodded Jace with a cocky grin.

Sighing in defeat, Alec returned to kissing Jace's neck. They did that until Jace was relaxed enough and signaled that he wanted more. He was very good at signaling that. Magnus and Alec started thrusting, slowly building up a rhythm together. It was amazing to Alec, feeling Magnus next to him, hard and warm and firm, while Jace surrounded them like this, squeezing them tightly.

"By the Angel, you feel so good, Jace, so perfect", groaned Alec. "Mag?"

"Yes, very perfect", agreed Magnus gently. "Our perfect little puppy."

Jace let go of the headboard with shaky hands, wrapping one around Magnus' neck to draw the warlock into a deep, sloppy kiss. He twisted his other arm back to hold onto Alec's side, thumb pressing against the parabatai rune on Alec's hip. Alec in return wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock and started jerking him off. It wasn't really a surprise that Jace was the first one to come; Alec had spent over ten minutes on fingering him and preparing him, constantly teasing his prostate, and now Jace had two cocks pounding into him and Alec's calloused fingers jerking him off.

"Will you be a good boy and come for us?" Magnus' darkly whispered words had been the last thing that Jace had needed to come hard into his parabatai's hand.

Alec groaned darkly as he thrust harder and faster, thoroughly drinking in the sensation of Jace tightening up around him. And only after a few more sharp thrusts did Alec also come. He was panting hard as he rested his forehead between Jace's shoulder-blades. Magnus lasted not much longer than Alec, before he too came inside their blonde. Jace made a gluttonous sound as he was being filled with twice the cum. Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead as he carefully pulled out and reached for the nightstand. With a smile on his lips did he put the cute puppy-eared headband on Jace's head and then he reached down between the blonde's legs. Groaning exhausted, Alec slowly pulled out too, rolling onto his back and allowing Magnus to clean Jace up and ease the red butt-plug with the puppy-tail attached to it into their blonde. Jace made a pleased sound as he felt the plug inside of him. Once Magnus was done cleaning Jace up, he moved on to Alec.

"Want some cuddles?", offered Alec, one arm spread out in invitation.

Jace made a cute whining sound as he rolled over and curled against Alec. When Magnus was done with cleaning up, he went to lay on Alec's other side, gently kissing each of his Shadowhunters.

"And was it what you expected it to be, puppy?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Mh...", groaned Jace, nodding lazily before burying his nose in Alec's collarbone. "Was awesome. We need to do this again. Like, every weekend. But I'm not walking again today."

"That's fine. We'll order in and Magnus will bring the food to the bed", assured Alec, earning a pointed look from Magnus. "What? You couldn't even wait until tonight because Jace asking to be doubled got you horny enough to corner me in the shower earlier. I'm sore too, thanks to your libido. So you will go and be a good boyfriend and organize us food."

"Oh. You two had shower-sex without me", gasped Jace scandalized, swatting Magnus' chest.

"Ouch. You were out. Training with Simon", defended Magnus.

"Yeah, well. You both now owe me shower-sex and I will be cashing in on that later. As soon as I can move again", stated Jace seriously before he was pulled into a kiss by Alec.

"Can we just lay here and not move for now?", requested the archer.

"Yeah. Not moving sounds _awesome_ ", agreed Jace, face mushed against Alec's chest. "Mh, you're very comfy, Alec. Mag, do you think you can like... magic a blanket over us? I'm kinda cold." Magnus smiled amused and did as requested, earning him a gentle kiss from Jace. "Thanks, babe."

"Anything for you, love", chuckled Magnus, making Jace blush a pretty red.

"...I love you guys, you know that, right?", mumbled Jace beneath his breath.

"Yeah, we do", confirmed Alec softly, kissing the top of Jace's head. "We love you too."

/break\

Nico had an amused smile on his lips as he talked to Magnus, a glass of wine in one hand. While the two warlocks were talking to each other, catching up after not having seen each other for a month, did Nico run the fingers of his free hand through silky black hair. Percy was laying next to him on the couch, head in Nico's lap as the Shadowhunter slept peacefully. Every now and again, Nico would trace a triangular fluffy cat-ear absentmindedly. Considering that Percy had always been open about the things he liked and did, the pet-play had never been a secret and thus Jace had also shared with Percy when things between the threesome developed into that direction. By now, it wasn't rare for Nico, Magnus and Alec to sit together with their pets, in a non sexual setting of course because there were boundaries for people not Percy. So while Percy was snuggled up to Nico and enjoying a patting, Jace was laying curled up on Alec's lap and chest. Alec was leaning against Magnus, who had an arm around the archer and reached his fingers out to caress Jace's hair every so often. Barely had Nico and Percy stepped through the portal when Percy and Jace already went at it full-force. Whenever those two met, they started some kind of sparring-session, still trying to settle who the stronger one was. After two hours, they ended it, both heading to get showered and returning with adorable fake ears attached to their hair because they had completely exhausted themselves with their little training-session. Nico was more than eager to have his kitten cuddle up to him while he continued catching up with Magnus and Alec. He was fondly amused to watch how Jace snuggled up to his own doms, drinking in all the caresses and treats and sweet words.

"You three are good for each other", noted Nico offhandedly as he looked at Jace. "Not just you two as good doms for Jace, which you can believe me, since Percy always shares everything with me and Jace seems to confide in him about _details_. I also feel that you two are more at ease now that you have him. The amount of smiling Alec does is nearly disturbing. And that's coming from me."

"Oh please, you've been practically glowing since meeting Percy", huffed Magnus defensively, though there was a smile on his lips. "But yes. Our sweet puppy does complete us out nicely. He changed the dynamics of our relationship and I think we really have found the right balance."

"And Magnus _thoroughly_ enjoys 'training our puppy'...", grunted Alec with a deadpan.

"What can I say? He's adorable when he's on his knees", grinned Magnus innocently.

"Meow?", asked Percy softly as he slowly woke up.

He stretched out and sat up to look at Nico expectantly. Smiling, Nico patted Percy on the head and kissed his cheek before using his magic to summon a salmon praline. Holding it with two fingers in front of Percy, he teasingly pulled it away from Percy, prompting the Shadowhunter to follow the treat until he was seated on Nico's lap. Kissing Percy's cheek once more, Nico gave him the treat.

"Such a good little kitten", whispered Nico roughly. "And tonight, I'll give you a nice, long massage since you were roughhousing the puppy for so long. To relax your muscles."

Percy purred pleased and bumped his head against the underside of Nico's chin before he curled together on his boyfriend's lap for more napping. He watched with curious eyes how Jace was sound asleep sprawled out on Alec, with Alec's arms possessively around his waist and Magnus' fingers gently playing with golden-blonde hair. A lazy and satisfied smile stretched over Percy's lips as he saw his friend so content. He had grown attached to Jace so fast, he had really wanted the blonde to be happy. To see that Magnus and Alec were indeed making Jace happy? It was good. No, not good. It was perfect, corrected Percy as he looked up at his very own boyfriend. Yes, perfect.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, this was a birthday request! But it was also a looot of fun to write, because Jace and Percy are equally precious and adorable! :3 Though, of course, I will also be doing a reverse-crossover where the Shadowhunters characters are demigods ^o^v  
But yeah, this was perfectly timed, because this happens to be my 200th Nicercy story, and damn am I happy that the 200th ended up teaming Jace and Percy up :D  
_


End file.
